Rose and Dimitri forever till the end 2
by blackrose187
Summary: this is the second story of Rose and Dimitri forever till the end and there child Rosaile and another on the way but what happened when Tasha comes back and wants more then revenge but death
1. Chapter 1

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked her passing the ball to Rosile an she grinned

"well how dose another kid sound like?" She asked holding the test in his face and he gasped picked her up and spinned her around making her squeal then put her down and she ran to rRosalie

"Baby,do you want a bubby or sis?" She asked heannand she looked at Rose stupid and then smiled and tossed her in the air and she laughed and Rose pulled out her phone and took a picture of the test then posted it on Instagram

* * *

*1 Month later -October-

"DIMITRI!" rose yelled looking at a holloween picture on her laptop

"yes Roza!" He said coming into the living room with the ice cream she asked twenty minutes ago so she gave a look "what is that?" and she shook her head

"it's Sofia the First costume!" she said and he kissed her cheek until they heard little feet hitting the wood floor so they looked down and saw Rosaile taking her first steps so Rose gave a silent squeal and started recording

"mama!" Rosalie said and Rose smiled and Rosalie started walking to her and Dimitri "dada!" And Rose squealed and Dimitri laughed then she fell so Rose stop recording and picked her up and kept kissing her and started making fart noises on her stomach making Rosie giggle then Dimitri snatched her away from Rose and she started chasing Dimitri trying to get Rosalie back


	2. 1st halloween

*HALLOWEEN*

Today is Rosie's first Halloween and the whole gang are all going trick-or-treating at royal court so around four a clock were all going to get on the plane and stay there for 2 days so Rose packed and then started getting ready while Dimitri got Rosie ready

"ROSE, DIMITRI? You guys home?" Lissa said so Rose came out of her room and smiled "hey you guys almost done the plane just landed so if you want to get there at around 6 I suggest we all start boarding"

"What about the others?"Rose asked

"There on the plane" she said and Rose gave her a look

"Then why are you asking me?" Rose asked and Lissa shrugged her shoulders

"Hey Lissa...what's up?" Dimitri asked holding a sleeping Rosalie in his arms

"Were leaving!"Lissa said and Rose took the baby while Dimitri got the bags

* * *

When they arrived at court Lissa had a house she bought for when they came to get out of town so we all sat down and rested for a little until it started to get dark so Rose started to get Rosie ready in her costume until Dimitri came in and starthugging ing her hips so she smiled

"Why do they grow up so fast?!" Rose asked wiping a tear away that was from the cornor of her eye

"At lest we have this one!" he said and she smiled then rubbed her stomach

"Its time!" Lissa said coming in excited and Rose looked at Rosaile and kissed her cheek

"lets go get some candy!" Rose told Rosaile said and Rosie giggled

* * *

"Hey Rose why are you so fat?!" Christian asked and she stook up the middle finger at him

"why don't you guys have kids?! Wait I know you don't have a dick you have a Vagina !" she said and he shut up then took Rosaile to a house that looked like a million dollars then walked back to the group when they got there candy.

Later that night Lissa started throwing up for some unknown reason so the whole group walked back to the house. when they got back home Lissa and Rosie fell asleep

"I want ice cream!" Rose wishpered while they were in bed together so Dimitri got up and went outside then came back with three scoops of cookie dough ice cream so Rose sat up and turned on the T.V then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody come here!" Lissa said so We all sat at the table but Rose stood up

"Ok so I have something to say its amazing...I'm pregnant!" She said and Rose's eyes went wide and she looked at him then pushed him into the wall making Lissa and Mia scream

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" she said and slapped him then kept punching him in the face until Dimitri and Adrian pushed her back carefully trying not to hurt her nor the baby in her stomach then she scratched him in the face making him bleed "YOU BITCH! I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND GIVE IT TO THE STRIGOI, I CANT BELIVE YOU PUT YOUR DICK IN HER VIGINA YOU MADE MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT ILL KILL YOU-

"ROSE!" they all screamed but she got out of Dimitri and Adrian's hold and attacked him and scratched his face again but stopped and layed on the ground until she noticed that somebody was doing colmpution so she looked at Adrian and saw he was doing it so she ran to him until she became pale white and passed out...

**hey guys am soooooo sorry that I wasn't updating a lot but life is so hetic right now so I'm not going to update like every week so yeah but like every month... So what was your fav gift from Christmas and did u guys have a good New Years? -I did- and who saw the sneek peek of Vampire Academy -I did- so yeah tell me everything! Thx guys xo and tell me if you liked this chapter**


	4. Fightes

When Rose woke up she stared at the ceiling trying to remember what happened until somebody came in so she turned her head to see Dimitri going to the bathroom so she sighed and got a massive headache making her cry so she got up and sat on the bed then went to the bathroom to get Advil or something

"good morning Roz-" he said

"shut up" she snapped at him grabbing the Advil then went into the kitchen and got water then saw Christian so she gulped down her Advil and saw a knife so she grabbed it and started looking and threw it at him but ducked then got up wide eyed and saw the knife in the wall

"What the hell Rose!" He said "I could have fucking died!" And she grinned

"I'm pretty sure that was the whole point dumb ass!" She said then saw Dimitri looking at her wide eyed and she threw another knife at Christians and she hit his arm making him scream so she laughed and keep throwing them "lets try and get the part were he made my little sister pregnant" and he ran and Dimitri gabbed the knife from her hand and sat her down on the couch

"Rose stop this!" He said

"stop what I just began!" she said

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs and Rose grinned "Damn you! i didn't do this when you told me that you were pregnant!" and LisAl's face was red as a cherry

"sorry Lissa" she said

"no your not all you care about is your god damn self ever since the begging ! Your a bitch!" Lissa said

"oh really I'm a bitch! Who is the one who has always been there when you cry?! Or who is the one who is always risking there life for you?! I AM I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE WITH YOU GOD DAMN IT IM ALWAYS RISKING MY LIFE FOR YOURS BECAUSE I PROMISED ANDRA THAT NIGHT OF THE CRASH! I've always been there for you damn it!" Rose said then ran out of the living room crying and slamming the door behind her...


End file.
